1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clothing accessories and more particularly to knee-pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction and maintenance workers often wear knee-pads to protect their knees and their clothing. For example, carpet installers and roofers must spend a great deal of time on their knees when practicing their trades. Without knee protection, these tradesmen become rapidly fatigued and run the risk of permanent knee injury.
The prior art discloses two major types of knee-pads. A first type of knee-pad attaches directly to the legs of a pair of pants with suitable fasteners. An example of this type of knee-pad can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,872 of Krinick which describes knee protectors including a pads attached to the legs of a pair of overalls.
A second type of knee-pad is strapped around a user's knees and thus can be used with either short or long pants. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,888 of Vold discloses a knee guard having an upper strap, a lower strap, and a knee-pad attached between the upper and lower straps.
A problem with some knee-pads of the prior art is that they tend to be uncomfortable and bulky. This is due, in part, to the inflexibility of the pads used which do not allow the pad to conform to the shape of the knee as it is bent. Furthermore, the knee-pads tend to adhere to the knee when the person is standing, causing perspiration to be trapped and preventing free air flow to the knee.
The Vold patent addresses the problem of free air flow to the knee by allowing the pad to move away from the knee when the leg is straightened. The Vold device, however, is rather elaborate construction which increases the cost and bulkiness of the unit.
The cost and bulkiness of Vold's knee-pads are not particularly improtant they are used only occasionally, but they are of critical importance to craftsmen who use their equipment daily. Furthermore, the knee-pad of Vold cannot be attached directly to a pair of pants without major modifications.
What the prior art fails to disclose, then, is an inexpensive, flexible knee-pad which can attach either directly to the legs of a pair of pants or which can be strapped around a user's knees. The prior art further does not disclose a simple, economical knee-pad which can move away from the knee when the person's leg is straightened to permit free air flow to the knee.